Legends of Nambah: The Young Picklehead
by JoeJoe4477
Summary: as it shows in the catagory it says mythology. this story has a completely made up religeon and is NOT a true story obviously.
1. Prolog

_Hey guys im nick, so this is the_ _prolog_

Once, there was a land called Nam_b_a, in the planet of Plerwon. if you noticed in Nam_b_a the b is weird. keep that in mind. Anyway this planet of plerwon goes back over 10000 years from now. in the first era or as we call it, 1E, that was when the writing was invented. Well at first Namba, one of the continents of Plerwon, had 2 territorys. there was bumaha, and Markia_h. the bumahanian king hosted a flight compotition in 1E 4_96. the particapants were Baclon E Picklehead, Whatereh Pompoe, Tome Cabir, Slanganoe Chare. Eventualy Baclon won and created the province of Baclony. Slanganoe created Slongania and Slangonia. Tome got angry at them and created Cabir, and Whatre created Margarth, and Marthaal.

Now the planet of plerwon is in its future times, they had electricity, guns, cellphones. Well that was Plerwons history, it time for you to learn the races. Picklehead(lives until dies in battle[live]), Zaha(live), Aldmer(elf[Live]) Human(dies of old age[dies]) Dunmer(dark elf[lives]) Brem(dies) c-kak(dies) Werm(dies) Dwarf(dies) Dwarm(lives) High elf(dies)

Read about the world of plerwon now.


	2. Checkers

_hey its me again this top board will say announcements _

My head stares blankly as Isaiah moves a checker thing diagonaly. Isaiah is my friend i met when i went to middleschool in Monoba, Sarenhiem, Baclony. Monoba is a city in Sarenhiem, witch is a island in Baclony. We met in 6th grade and we were on summer break, playing checkers. at first we both thought we were human but... Nevermind back to checkers. he eventualy won (as usual) and i left to Oehera(WEE-heer-ah), also in Baclony. On the way to Oehera it started to rain. Kabooom! lightning struck down on the sand and i accidentaly fell into the sea.

BOOM!, i heard as i woke up in the middle of a thunderstorm. Knock knock knock. i heard coming from my door downstairs. I live in Marwona, i thought. who would want to walk to Marwona in the middle of the night and knock on my door. I went to open the door. It was Isaiah, though its probably best if i call him izaha, because infront of me was a realy tall stick body with a round head and huge mouth. "Isaiah what happ-" I started to ask. " folow me."

"Hey, are we going to Orab?" i asked because we were heading right towards the city of Orab. Eventualy we got to Orab. "hopefuly i get to go to Argphstanionabuhhejendinabaninabanhobabonajinibonainia." he said. "WADUHEK IS DAT" i asked. "you know Slangonia?" he asked. "duh" i replied. "you probably know about the only city of slangonia called Arghph." "yeah" i said "Thats its full name" he said. We made it to the Orbst, a tall building in Orab. "Woah, dude isnt this building like off limits to everyone?" i asked as isaiah was pulling me inside. "yep" he said Right as we entered my stomach started feeling queasy. Then isaiah just stood still for about five seconds, and PITCH BLACK. i fainted. 

_so dat was chaptah 1 basicly_


	3. Dobs

_we might be making a movie for this, it will be in minecraft_

Well, traveling through worlds was cool, but i new something was wrong when i heard isaiah scream "SHEIIIIIIIIIIII-" And Booom. another strike of lightning as i fell on to the grass floor of the world. There I was, standing at the tip of the Orabst on the top, as i see a pool of water . It was way too tall of a jump to live, but i was leaning . Creeek, the Orabst needle sounded like it was about to crack. then, snap! I was sure i was going to die, then WHOOSH, the water blew away from me as i landed and splatterd everything. one hand holding the Orabst needle and one on the ground, one knee on the ground, looking down. How was I alive? I took out a hand mirror and looked. I didnt look like me. my hair was still spiked up, but my hair was sky blue. i was wearing a sky blue crown and sky blue chains. the weirdest part was, my reflection was talking to me. i didn't hear anything though. once it stopped talking, the mirror shattered randomly and i was left with a needle, in the middle of nowhere.

there was some history of Baclony i did know, and it was that The crack is where the first pickleheads came out of, nd 5 years after that they became extinct, well i saw the big crack in the ground. it was suposed to be sealed up long ago, but i saw it. when i fell, i somehow jumped almost 500 feet away from the orabst when i saw long legs, about 25 feet up i saw an oval head. i read about them in social studies. umm... they were... uhhh... Ah! they were Dobs. i stared at it thinking of how it was here when BOOM. it knocked me back realy far. as i soared through the air i felt my body changing form my legs and arms extended, my head extended upwards, and it was turning green, but then, my moustach grew full length, my beard as well. for some reason i felt a surge of power, and i charged, needle pointed strait at the dob, but it moved out of the way and i crashed into a tree, but that didnt stop me. i jumped ontop of the needle and sprang at the Dob, when my body changed forms i was about the size of the dob, but i was changing back as i flew through the sky. i ended up on the head of the dob. i tried to reach for my needle, but it was too far. then i heard a crack in the tree. i watched as the needle broke from the tree and flew into my hand, and i stabed the dob.

well after my dob encounter i was confused, though i made it to the crack. there i realized it was more than a crack, there was a bridge with a living breathing society here, and then i colapsed into the river.

_yay chapter 3_


End file.
